Strawfingers
Strawfingers is a Minecraft character that has made cameos in multiple episodes of Feed The World near Sjin's Farm. There is a theory that because of Strawfingers' purple "figure" and scarecrow-type username, he/she is the missing purple scarecrow of Sjin's wheat fields. This is supported by the fact that you can see Strawfinger's full skin before he enters the portal, and its head appears to be like the top block of the original scarecrow. In the middle of Episode 16, Sjin enters the Nether to not only see a small cobblestone shack a dozen blocks away from the portal, but he spots a cobblestone bridge, on the end of which is Strawfingers. It was first rumored that the scarecrow was Angor, but this was disproven when Strawfingers' username appeared in Sjin's Farm, and Angor was confirmed to be Tom Clark. Strawfingers is notorious for strategically placing himself in the 3rd person shots filmed by Benjamin Disco. It is currently unknown who plays as Strawfingers, as Lewis said 'malevolent persons unknown'. In episode 25 of Feed the World, Strawfingers took Sjin's Sphax textures and took them to the Nether, along with NanoSounds (Kim) as a hostage. Strawfingers also gave Kim some chicken, which looked 'yummy', but Sjin is positive that "whatever you think it is, it's not chicken". But in the process of stealing Sjin's textures, Strawfingers was blown up by a creeper, leaving his diary while he began treating his wounds away from the server. Sjin later manages to find the diary and travels to the Nether. He finds Strawfingers' fortress, retakes his texture pack, and rescues Kim back to his farm, where she decided to become an apprentice of Sjin. Kim also theorized that, in episode 4 of her series, The Apprentice, Strawfingers broke into Sjin's farmhouse via one of his bedroom windows. In episode 44 of Feed the World, Strawfingers is seen under Sjin's farm placing some Industrial TNT and a nuke, laughing maniacally. Also in Episode 46 of Feed the World, there is a story about the Origin of Strawfingers. This is from a young farmer named Abel, who is working for his parents who are too old to help. This story shows a Wizard handing over exactly the same blocks Sjin used to make Strawfingers, giving him the ability to make a Scarecrow and Explore/Adventure out in the World. But he then later comes back to see his house destroyed, and the Scarecrow (Strawfingers) back in block form. Abel later buries the blocks in the forest where he hopes no-one would touch it. In Episode 57, Strawfingers is seen entering the Twilight Forest, following Sjin. In Episode 58, Strawfingers is finally killed by combined efforts of Jake and Sjin. During the fairly anticlimactic battle, Strawfingers proved himself to be a terrible marksman, landing a grand total of two hits on Sjin with his Uzi. After the fight, Sjin ominously questions if Strawfingers is dead for good... Much later, in Episode 66 of the later series Sjin's Farm, Sjin and Lewis happened across what appeared to be Strawfingers' grave on the land of their new farm, and found that it contained a book of magic spells from the Ars Magicka mod, inadvertently transforming a reluctant Lewis into a wizard, and another diary. This new diary revealed that Strawfingers had survived after all, and had followed Sjin through the portal to his new server. There, he had murdered the minor (but surprisingly popular) character Zips and taken up the art of magic, with which he planned to take over the world. In Episode 4 of Feed The World 2 he reappeared and performed a magical act upon Sjin's hay statue, by filling it with barrels of flux causing it to come to life and walk off. Sjin discovered this some time later. What the statue did next is yet to be explained but Sjin and Lewis both end up following large footprints in an episode of Sjins Farm. He also appeared in the music video 'Sjindig Time - Christmas on Sjin's Farm.' In the video Strawfingers was seen attempting to ruin the Sjindig, he was then however, chased across the farm and killed through the combined efforts of Kim, Simon, Lewis and Duncan. In revenge for this, Strawfingers lit the nuke placed under the farm destroying a large majority of the farm. Strawfingers appeared in one of Sjin's Feed The World Livestream to steal items from the overflowing quarry's Sjin has set up. Strawfingers is also seen logging in on one of Sjin's Feed The City building videos, and is seen in the next video acting as Sjin's third-person cinematic build camera. He also can be seen on the minimap in said series. A user with a similar username also famously harrassed Hypixel's server, focusing on scamming the minigame, Skyblock. They were presumably inspired by the same character. Appearances *Feed The World - #14 Bees, Trees and Piggies *Feed The World - #15 Souls for the Soul Forge *Feed The World - #16 Into the Nether *Feed The World - #21 Nuts *Feed The World - #23 Pulverization *Feed The World - #24 Sweet, Sweet Chestnut *Feed The World - #25 Strawfingers *Feed The World - #29 Kitchen *Feed The World - #30 Balsa Wood, Best Wood *Feed The World - #32 The Quest for Pumpkins *Feed The World - #36 Man's Best Friend *Feed The World - #44 Grandidier's Baobab *Feed The World - #48 Archery Mini-game *Feed The World - #58 Battle In The forest *Minecraft - Sjins Farm #66 - Mysterious Grave *Minecraft - Flux Buddies #75 - Nuking Duncan's Castle *Feed The World 2: #4 Return of Strawfingers *Minecraft Song - Sjindig Time - Christmas on Sjin's Farm *Feed The City - #18 BUILDING A TRAIN STATION *Feed The City - #19 Building Bridges *Feed The City - #22 Endless Automation *Feed The City - #23 Ultimate Storage System Gallery StrawfingersEpisode16.jpg|Strawfingers in the Nether. Sjin's runaway scarecrow.png|Strawfingers entering the Nether portal behind Sjin. Strawfingers nuke.png|Strawfingers and his Nuke cave, hidden below the farm. StrawFingers Sjips Co. Compound.png|StrawFingers in 'Big Girl' Category:Characters Category:Feed The World Category:Sjin Category:Yogcraft Category:Villains